Music
by Spastic Bookworm
Summary: Unimaginative title, I know. Music drabble challange. Most will be Shus. Some are funny, some fluffy. All are inspired by good songs - Rating for safety.


Originally written as a music shuffle challenge. Rules: Put player on shuffle, write a drabble inspired by the song playing. You only have the time frame of the song to write; start when it starts, stop when it ends...

I'll probably end up doing more. It's kinda fun. Also posted from my LJ (Dimestore Hippy) in the Shawn/Gus community.

**This disclaimer applies to all drabbles**: I don't own Psych, or any of the songs mentioned.

* * *

**#1****  
"Don't Stand So Close To Me" by The Police  
(Pairing: One-sided Shawn/Gus)  
**

It couldn't be good for his heath, this need to be in his best friends personal space. One day Gus will catch on to why he's doing it and that would be the end of it. Their friendship would be on the rocks or at the very least they wouldn't be as close as they are now. And he isn't sure he'd get through that whole.

Gus gives him rides, even when he doesn't want to. He can't remember the last time he rode his bike.

Gus goes along with the game, plays his part and enjoys it more then he thinks he lets show.

Gus _understands _him…

His dad wonders, he knows. Everyone wonders, with questioning looks and quick scrutiny. But he doesn't care. He'll stand close to Gus until Gus doesn't let him anymore. It's all he can do: When your in love with your best friend, you take what you can get.

**#2  
"Abracadabra" by Sugar Ray  
(Pairing: Shawn/Gus sweet fluff)**

Daredevil, astronaut, superhero… Shawn wanted to be it all. Hand been a lot of things, the least of which being a fake psychic.

But at the moment, he was Shawn the Magnificent.

Hands waved, silk scarf flapped then gently placed over Gus's outstretched hands.

"Shawn-"

"Shh, this is a very delicate trick," Shawn waved his hands over the scarf one more time, and Gus rolled his eyes.

"Abracadabra," Shawn said triumphantly, grinning and whipping the green silk away.

Nothing was different.

"Uh, Shawn?" Gus said, turning his hands over. "What was the trick?"

"I made something disappear," the new magician said, proudly.

"And what would that be?"

"Your insecurities about this," and with that said, Shawn the Magnificent kissed him.

**#3  
"Oh My God" by Kaiser Chiefs  
(Pairing: General, implied Gus/Shawn friendship or romance)**

He woke up in Canada… he knew that it was wrong; he didn't live in Canada.

It all came rushing back when he saw the black suit haphazardly tossed on the small round table and chairs.

He had taken off after the funeral, getting on a plane and going to Vancouver.

He'd never been to Canada. It was something Shawn had planned as a vacation, to celebrate the 7th anniversary of Psych. But him and Shawn will never get to take that trip, he remembered thinking.

His grieving mind decided to do it as a tribute to his best friend.

His cell phone blinked next to him, indicated a missed call and he swore. He'd never been one to take off without warning. But he wasn't thinking very clearly yesterday.

Only one voicemail and the tears started again:

"Gus, it's Henry. I miss him too. Just tell me you're alright."

**#4  
"Married In London" by Janis Ian  
(Pairing: General... Sort of)**

They had a civil service ceremony in Mexico when they were 18. Gus doesn't remember it, but Shawn does. It's void in the States, so he never brings it up.

But he still has the scuffed up and smudged paper buried in a shoe box at his apartment. Right next to the leaves of the pineapple Gus drunkenly gave him as a wedding present. Gus also doesn't remember that that's why Shawn loves the fruit so much.

**#5  
"Life Less Ordinary" by Carbon Leaf  
(Pairing: One-sided implied Lassiter/Shawn)**

One thing Lassiter was sure of, is that with Shawn Spencer in favor with the chief, his life hadn't been boring. Sure the annoyance level increased ten-fold, and he was pretty certain he had an ulcer or two with the mans name on it, but it wasn't dull.

And O'Hara ate it all up with a spoon. He was pretty sure she had a crush on the guy. Hell, he was pretty sure he had one on him too. It was hard not to have one, if even just a little tiny bit of one. He might think Spencer was a fraud and he might not like him very much, but he couldn't seem to hate him.

**#6  
"Secret Agent Man" by Johnny Rivers  
(Pairing: Established Shawn/Gus (or Bond/Dr. No, if keeping with the act…) )**

"I'm Bond, James Bond." Shawn ducked around the corner, suavely adjusting his cuffs with flicks of his fingers.

His query sat in the hands of the enemy; Shawn scoffed at the difficulty level of his mission. Or lack there of, as it were.

"Ah, Dr. No. We meet again," he swooped in and pecked his foe on the lips, deftly snatching the rockets remote launcher.

"Shawn, give me back my DS," Gus said, rolling his eyes, but still smiling at his lover in fond exasperation.

**#7  
"Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)" by Joan Jett  
(Pairing: Pre Shawn/Gus)  
**

Shawn had always been hands-y. Talking with gestures, using his hands as visual aids. An affectionate pat here and there, even a hug every once in a while…

But now with the psychic persona, his hands never seemed to stop. Gus found the pats happening more and more. Big overly dramatic, flamboyant gestures, and a hand on Gus's head to 'help boost his ability'…

So when they were walking down the boardwalk and Shawn's hand slid down his arm and connected with his own, Gus wasn't the least bit surprised.

* * *

On a side note, I just saw Joan Jett live in concert. Best night of my life in ages! (Saw Def Leppard too, but JJ was the best!)


End file.
